VicTORIous TGSNT
by Zack1187
Summary: Zack moves to Hollywood, he winds up moving next to a certain girl with scarlet hair who in turn gets him to audition for a certain school.


**AN: Well people here I am and this is a Victorious fanfic with Zack. I am currently still writing to Kingdom Hearts TGSNT. Pt.2 but I had an idea and had to get down on something tangible so here I am this is dragging on so without further delay here is Victorious TGSNT.**

**TGSNT.**

"Hollywood arts?" Zack asks a girl with red hair. Zack has black hair parted down the middle with a small chunk of pure white on the right part, he has deep electrifying blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with the game 'Kingdom Hearts 2' cover art on it with a unzipped white hoodie with blue stars and skulls throughout. He is wearing dark blue jeans with crosses on the back pockets, he has black, grey, and blue dc shoes. The girl with red hair has brown eyes. She is beautiful with a flawless face, she is wearing a pink shirt with short shorts and hot pink high heels.

"Yeah, its this really fun school me and my friends go to!" The girl says happily.

"I dunno Cat, how would I get in?" Zack asks Cat.

"We have this new principal, Helen and she's making everyone audition again so you could try that!" Cat explains happily.

"Ok I'll do it but I'm gonna need a tour guide if I get in." Zack says to her.

"No problem. Well c'mon I'm about to go to my audition now!" She says before grabbing his hand and walking to a black 2010 mustang.

"Lets go then." Zack says opening the door for Cat once they reach his car, she climbs in before he closes the door and walks over to the drivers side. He starts the car and follows Cat's directions to Hollywood Arts.

"So what are you gonna do for your audition?" Cat asks Zack.

"I dunno." Zack says to her.

"What are you good at?" She asks him happily.

"I can act." Zack says to her pulling into a parking spot.

"Do a scene from something you like." She says getting out of the car at the same time as Zack.

"Ok but what?" He asks locking the car with a satisfying beep.

"Whatever you want!" Cat says happily walking into the building, Zack following close behind her. "Well I'm up next good luck Zacky." Cat says hurrying into a room. After a minute Cat returns happily. "Your turn just go in there and your all set!" She points to the room she just came out of.

"Here we go." Zack says before walking into the room. Minutes later he comes out satisfied by the reactions he got.

"Yay!" Cat kisses Zack on the cheek while hugging him. "Are you in?" She asks happily.

"I don't know." Zack says.

"I hope so!" Cat says to Zack.

**One day later… (what is this sponge bob)**

"Zack! Get on the slap!" Cat yells as she runs into his front room.

"The Slap? What's that?" Zack asks her.

"Its this website for the school news! It says you got in!" Cat nearly screams to him.

"Really!?" Zack says getting up from his spot on the couch and hugging her.

"Yeah!" She yells hugging him back. "Hurry its almost eight!" She says breaking the hug off.

"Lemme get my bag." He says before rushing up the stairs to his room. He comes down not a minute later a black bag slung over his shoulder. Walking out of his house, locking the door and walking to his car to find Cat waiting for him.

"Lets go Zack!" Cat says as he unlocks his car she gets into the passenger side as he gets into the drivers side. He drives to Hollywood Arts. He pulls into a parking space, gets out of the car with Cat and walks into the school. "What class do you have first?" Cat asks Zack.

"Improv." Zack says looking at a piece of paper in his hands.

"Wow that's my first class too I can introduce you to my friends!" Cat says happily before grabbing his hand and leading him into a class room. He sees teenagers sitting down and a guy with a puppet talking to a girl with brown hair. **(I'm not going to describe everyone cause you people know who is who.)**

"Why's that guy have a puppet?" Zack asks Cat.

"Oh that's Robbie one of my friends. Robbie, Tori come over here!" Cat yells before Robbie and the girl he was talking to, Tori come walking over to her and Zack.

"Hey Cat. Who's your friend?" Tori asks Cat.

"This is Zack he just got into Hollywood Arts!" Cat says grabbing his arm.

"Hey Zack. How do you know Cat?" Tori asks him.

"Oh, me and my parents moved into the house next to hers." Zack says smiling at Tori.

"Cool." Robbie says.

"I'm Rex." The puppet says to Zack.

"Ok?" Zack says confused. A man dressed like a hobo comes into the room from a door by a stage, he walks onto the stage.

"Sit down children. Sit down." The man presumably the teacher of the class. Everyone sits down Zack sits down next to Cat. "Now it is my understanding that we have a new student Zack K- kere, dear god how do you say that?"

"Zack Keire like a funeral pyre but kyre." Zack explains.

"Ah well come on up here Zack." The teacher says before Zack walks onto the stage and faces the class. "Zack you and your actors must improvise a scene using an alphabetical style. Cat say a letter." The teacher says.

"C!" Cat yells.

"Now Zack choose your actors." The teacher says getting off the stage.

"Cat, Tori, Robbie, and you." He points to beck when he says you. They join him on stage.

"Now Zack your sentence must start with a C." The teacher says to him grabbing a coconut with a straw in it and sipping from the straw.

"Can you please tell me why you gave me a dirty look." Zack says.

"Dang it I was hoping you didn't notice." Cat says to Zack.

"Every time I watch The Titanic I cry." Tori says.

"For it is a sad movie." Beck says.

"Agreed oh wait…" Robbie says

"Robbie off the stage." The teacher says from the back of the room before Robbie walks off of the stage.

"God are movies the only thing you talk about." Zack says

"How can you say that movies are awesome." Cat says to him.

"Yeah." Tori says. "Dang it." She sits back down.

"Just the truth." Beck says.

"King Midas could turn things to gold." Zack says

"Like my heart made of gold." Cat says.

"Maybe it is silver?" Beck says to Cat.

"No its gold." Zack says to him.

"Obviously it is gold." Cat says.

"Properly said." Beck says in response.

"Quilts are in the living room." Zack says

"Rarely made of one cloth." Cat says.

"Supposedly." Beck says.

"To prove your point you need proof." Zack says to Beck.

"Unless you are a ghost." Cat says.

"Very possible" Beck says to Cat.

"What if he is a ghost?" Zack says.

"X- rays might tell us." Cat says.

"Yeah." Beck says.

"Zebras can fly." Zack says.

"And have stripes." Cat says.

"Beans are what I had for dinner last night." Beck says.

"Cause they are delicious." Zack says to Beck.

"Dang I'm all out of beans." Cat says.

"That's unfortunate." Beck says.

"Beck sit." The teacher says from the back of the room. Back sits down.

"Evil demons took them." Zack says to Cat.

"For they do not have food where they live." Cat says.

"Gosh you have to buy more." Zack says to her.

"However unfortunate that is." Cat says to him.

"I think you should forget about them." Zack says to her.

"Just as I will." Cat says to him.

"Kiss me." Zack says stepping closer to her.

"Let's do it." She says happily before pulling Zack into a kiss after 10 seconds they stop kissing.

"Man this years going to be good." Zack says happily.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there ya go the beginning of my story of Victorious, please review and fav. Bye.**


End file.
